


Deep Bonds can make you Switch... Apparently.

by LunaticLuna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deep bond, Lance and Blue are connected, Lance talks with the other Lions, blue paladin lance, everyone doesn't know how to handle this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Everyone just got out of another battle. But.. Lance is acting.. different. As if he wasn't used to talking on two legs, and was more quiet that everyone would have liked. And when he did, he had a much more mellow voice. It reminded everyone of their Lions.Aka Lance and Blue have such a deep bond they ended up switching positions.





	Deep Bonds can make you Switch... Apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. My second Voltron Fanfic. Written 10 minutes before I have to leave. 
> 
> Kill me now.
> 
> Anyway, this Idea has been in my head for ages now. Why not start writing?

Everyone was tired after the fight with the Galra. Which is most likely why no one noticed until they could bother to properly think. 

Lance we acting... strange. Well, stranger than normal anyway. 

Pidge noticed it when they were eating, usually Lance would speak so much to fill the void of silence that everyone couldn't be bothered to fill, so it wasn't awkward. But it was a suffering silence and Lance just munched on the green goo mixed with whatever Hunk decided to add to it. Allura and Coran must have noticed too, and with their worried glances, almost everyone was trying to stare at Lance by the time everyone was finished. 

Lance seemed to be in a dazed thought but he looked over to hunk with a soft smile and voice "Thank you hunk, that was amazing." And with that, leaving the room, and everyone trying to comprehend what was going on with their blue paladin. 

"Maybe he hit his head?" Hunk suggested, and keith scoffed. 

"If he did, we would have known about it." And pidge shook they're head. 

"No, with that way he's acting now, he wouldn't say anything but an 'I'm fine'." And Hunk nodded. Shiro looked at everyone and sighed. 

"Should we see if he's okay? you know, check up on him?" He asked, and hunk nodded, already moving with Pidge on his heels. With them being the closest to Lance, it made sense they's want to figure out what was going on with their friend. 

~~~

Lance was bored. He was the one who suggested this, but... he was starting to regret that decision. He sighed, telling blue who was who and how to address everyone like him was interesting until Blue decided that she was fine. He sighed again. 

'Blue, what has gotten you do down?' He looked over to the Red lion, who was still, but was speaking to him. 

'Red?' He asked, and he heard other voices, mainly of confusion. 

'You're not Blue! Who are you?' he asked, and that felt like the green one. 

'I'm lance. I switched with blue, so we could feel what it was like to be in the others shoes. Or Robotic Paws in my case.' he explained. There was silence, before a mutual understanding. 

'I'm not surprised blue agreed. They go with the flow more than anything.' and Lance laughed. That sounded just like him. 

'Maybe I'll be your next blue then?' he asked cheekily and there was a collective groan of 'no' but there wasn't any malice or annoyance out of it. It was... affection. It made his smile if only to himself. 

After talking and getting to know the others lions thoughts on their Paladins, which he learn that they affectionately call 'cubs', he had to switch with blue again. Getting the feeling back into his own body, he walked back to the common room to see everyone looking at him expectantly. 

"So." He started. "Do I have a story for the lot of you." He grinned, getting a mixture of confused and worried looks. "Hey hey, trust me. It was a safe experiment-" that was a bad word since everyone shouted or called out the word 'Experiment' at the same time. 

"Am I allowed to explain now?" he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a second chapter to this. I might not. I don't know. Well me if you are interested in one!
> 
> Otherwise this'll stay complete.


End file.
